


cuddle

by drabbletale



Series: Swapcest Drabbles [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 15:25:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13238616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drabbletale/pseuds/drabbletale
Summary: Blue shifted in his lap, his cheekbone nestling in closer to his brother’s warm hoodie. Stretch made an extra effort to still himself, not wanting his restlessness to wake his brother. It had been a long day for the both of them and Blue needed his rest.





	cuddle

Stretch was sat leaning against the armrest of their couch, staring at the static of the TV. NTT had finished for the day and no one could afford to be on the airwaves after him. Not that any monsters would be awake at this time to watch who ever managed to pay for it.

No one, except for him, of course.

He sighed softly, wishing beyond wishing that he could just get up and turn the TV off. It was already hard enough for him to sleep on the couch, but with the light and soft noise, there was no way he was going to be able to beat back his insomnia.

Blue shifted in his lap, his cheekbone nestling in closer to his brother’s warm hoodie. Stretch made an extra effort to still himself, not wanting his restlessness to wake his brother. It had been a long day for the both of them and Blue needed his rest.

And Stretch adored the warmth of his brother’s weight as he laid on top of him, arms wrapped loosely around Stretch’s waist.

Stars, it would be amazing to wake up like this. Something straight out of every fantasy he had, his brother in his arms, groggy as the dream world washed away and they would stay in each other’s arms, too comfortable to get out of bed.

If he could only fall asleep.

He sighed again.


End file.
